dragonquestfandomcom-20200222-history
Ladja
Bishop Ladja is a character and one of the main antagonists in Dragon Quest V. Appearance Ladja looks like a blue necromancer with an orange and magenta robe covering all but his hands and face. He has a green and red chin covering, and his eyes are yellow. Both his eyes and the jewel adorning his head are the same color as that of a necromancer, implying that he is of the same species, although this could just be a coincidence. Although he is always seen with a seemingly warm smile, this is merely a farce to hide his true intentions. Personality Ladja is the cruel and sadistic priest of the Order of Zugzwang. He doesn't care one bit for anyone who isn't a member of the Order, and will instantly turn on anyone who questions it, or isn't useful to it anymore; this is shown when his apprentice Maria starts to see the cruelty of the Order and Ladja demotes her to one of the slaves. He speaks with a Russian accent in the English versions; his speech patterns resemble that of the citizens of Zamoksva in IV. Biography Games Main Games Dragon Quest V Ladja first appears along with Kon the Knight and Slon the Rook in the ruins northeast of Coburg, where he stops the Hero and Prince Harry from escaping the ruins, and easily defeats them in battle (Which is impossible to win due to his infinite HP). After Pankraz appears and easily defeats Kon and Slon, he holds a scythe to the Hero's neck and states that Pankraz can keep fighting if he doesn't care for the Hero's life. After Pankraz loses the next fight against Kon and Slon, Ladja reduces him to ashes with Kafrizzle, then leaves the scene, not to be encountered again until the end of the second generation. Ladja reappears in Knightmare Towers in the second generation after the Hero defeats Kon, where he reveals that the Order of Zugzwang had been keeping tabs of all the noble families to find the lineage of the Legendary Hero. He then says that the Legendary Hero will be born to the Hero and his wife due to her being of Zenithian descent (unaware that the child has been born already). He proceeds to use his magic to turn the Hero and his wife to stone so that they would be forced to watch their world come to an end. thus ending the second generation. He appears once again alongside Slon in Talon Tower guarding the right eye of the dragon statue so that the Hero cannot obtain the Dragon Orb. Upon being defeated by the Hero, he states that he is not foolish enough to fight to his death, and notes that he should've killed the Hero when he had the chance. He leaves saying that the next time they fight won't be so easy. He turns up again in Crocodilopolis after the Hero defeats King Korol, to finish him off saying that the Order has no further use for him. He taunts the Hero and his son, inviting them to Nadiria, but saying that they will surely be defeated once they enter. He is then encountered for the final time atop Mt. Zugzwang, where he casts Kafrizzle to kill Madalena before she can offer a prayer to seal Nimzo. He states that since she has fulfilled her purpose she is no longer necessary, and mocks the Hero, saying that it is sweet how he will reunite the Hero and his mother and father as a family (by killing him). He is then fought as the penultimate boss of the main story. After his defeat, he pleads for Nimzo to save him but is struck down by a mysterious force. It is left up to the player to determine the reason, but Ladja's final words seem to imply that Madalena's prayer invoked the Goddess, who in turn obliterated Ladja. Ladja screams in pain, unable to handle to intensity of the light magic that inexplicably disintegrates him. Voice actors * Hirotaka Suzuoki (Drama CD) * Kōtarō Yoshida/Jason Marnocha (Dragon Quest: Your Story) Trivia * Ladja is similar to Saya, a prominent member of Ouma from the Namco X series. Both are responsible for their enemies' fathers' deaths (Pankraz for Ladja, Shogun Arisu for Saya, though Xiamou was the one responsible, but Reji said he knew all along sadly.), both lead minions in their masters' stead (Various Dragon Quest V monsters like Hammerhoods, Brownies, Slime knights, Metal slime knights, Small frys, Frizzards, Sizzards, Hypothermions, Tortoceratops, Terrorceratops, Tyrannoceratops, Mudrakers, Admirers, Bludgerigars, Grudgerigars, Paralakeets, Mandrake majors, Mandrake marauders, Mandrake marshals, Warhogs, Jowlers, Prowler jowlers, Ruff ruffians, Sea dogs, Wizened wizards, Old men of the sea, Cactiballs, Fandangows, Bloodbonnets, Goobonces, Smogbonnets, Sootbonces, Great sabrecubs, Great sabrecats, Wax murderers, Wickermen, Soulspawns, Wight princes, & Wight kings) for Ladja, Ouma Far East minions like Kamaitchis and Tengus for Saya.), both have animal henchmen (Slon & Kon for Ladja, Dokumezu & Dokugozu for Saya), both have a lackey that has a unique speaking style (King Korol for Ladja, due to their snake talk and Sheath for Saya, due to her broken Japanese English) and both die at the place where their masters are fought (Mt. Zugzwang for Ladja, Centipex for Saya). Interestingly, Dragon Quest V's PS2 remake and Namco X Capcom were released in 2005 only in Japan. * Ladja is the first underling of a Dragon Quest Demon Lord to win a fight against the Hero. The second would be Jasper. However, Ladja won because the Hero was a kid, while Jasper won against the Luminary during their second fight at the World Tree. Gallery DQV - Ladja.png|Ladja's artwork for the original V''. DQMBRV - Ladja.png|Ladja's artwork for ''MBRV. Gema (DQYS).jpg|Ladja, as he appears in Dragon Quest: Your Story Sprites Other languages Related monsters Necromancer Category:??? family Category:Dragon Quest V characters Category:Dragon Quest V monsters Category:Dragon Quest V bosses Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 2 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland 3D monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters 2: Iru and Luca's Marvelous Mysterious Key monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Joker 3 Professional monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Super Light monsters Category:Dragon Quest of the Stars monsters Category:One-monster-slot monsters Category:Dragon Quest: Your Story characters Category:Dragon Quest: Monster Battle Road Victory monsters Category:Dragon Quest Rivals monsters Category:Dragon Quest Monsters: Terry's Wonderland SP monsters